shed_17fandomcom-20200213-history
James
James (a.k.a. James the Red Engine) was a man who was Bio-Fused into a red L&YR class 28 tender engine. He was voiced by Pauls Vids. Biography James was the first Bio-Fusion experiment following Sir Topham Hatt's takeover of Sodor Research Ltd. James didn't have a lot of money, so he signed his life away to be Bio-Fused. On his first test run, he had trouble climbing the hills. He became very ill after many attempts and was put on display during the off-season along side other failed Bio-Fused experiments, some of whom were also too ill to work, while others were already dead (fortunately, James wasn't dead while being on display during the off-season, just very ill). He was also the Steamies' favorite victim when they played "Spin The Engine" on the turntable. After the closure of Sodor Railways, he was among the several engines to be decommissioned. Shortly after, he was taken in by HiT Logistics. Thirty years later, he was melted down along with Edward because HiT Logistics was attempting to avoid pressure from the media and the public outcry, and Edward and James were among the many engines being melted down to destroy any evidence leading to the events of the Shed 17 documentary. Both Edward's and James's remains would later be taken away to Blue Mountain Quarry to be disposed off. Appearances Shed 17 Universe * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 (does not speak) * Shed 17 Xmas Special * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Adventures Of Roly The Coach * Roly And Diesel * Roly's Morning Thomas' PC Adventures * Gordon And The Caravans (cameo) * Edward's Rendez-vous Trivia * Three models of James were used in the series. The model in Shed 17 had a 2-6-0 Mogul wheel arrangement with a yellow dome and no boiler stripeshttps://twitter.com/VidsPaul/status/662062172172902401. The model in Shed 17 Xmas Special and Project G-1 had a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement with a red dome and black boiler stripeshttps://twitter.com/VidsPaul/status/815311121745870849. The model in The Adventures of Roly the Coach and Thomas' PC Adventures was more accuratehttps://twitter.com/VidsPaul/status/1051932023416344578. * James' model from Project G-1/Shed 17 X-mas Special is really Edward's model recoloured. * James is in fact one of the fewest engines in Shed 17 who didn't die until Project G-1. * The scene where the Steamies spin him on the turntable was cut short on the reupload of Project G-1, leaving James reversing to the sheds. Quotes * “Merry Christmas Everyone!" (Shed 17 Xmas Special) * "Well, f**k me" (Roly and Diesel) Gallery File:James-1.png|James in “Shed 17 Xmas Special”. File:James-0.png|James in “Shed 17”. File:James.png|James on his test run File:James.-1.png File:James-09.png File:Thomas Gordon James and Edward.png|James, Thomas, Gordon, and Edward in the sheds. File:James-.png File:Untitled-0.png File:Edward and James,.png|James and Edward in "Shed 17 Xmas Special". File:CTAeCYGWwAIj8bp.jpg|James' model in "Shed 17". File:C1CQ9t3WQAEccgV.png|James' model used in "Shed 17 Xmas Special" video. File:IMG 1342.jpg File:Tenders and Turntables-3.png|James being traumatised File:IMG_1261.jpg|James vomits File:DirtyWork2.png File:IMG_1259.jpg|James on a high dose of Welsh Coal File:HeroOfTheRails8.png File:HeroOfTheRails9.png File:Capture (10).PNG File:AB46B5F1-699F-4680-AD57-BC26E71FC9CD.png File:E883FE89-9E57-40DC-A997-E4D26914E0C9.png|James at Knapford Station. File:Roly's Morning.jpg File:Roly's Morning2.jpg File:Do16hV7XUAA8lBG.jpg File:James-3.png File:Do16hV7XUAA8lBG-2.png File:-james-.png File:-James-.png|James’s new model. File:Dv2ACtTWoAAUkuh.jpg File:C1CQ_NHXUAA03Mp.png File:Jamas.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-02-26 17-00-05-497.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Deceased Category:2-6-0